An analog to digital converter (ADC) is a device that converts a continuous quantity to a discrete time digital representation. For example, an ADC may be an electronic device that converts an input analog voltage or current to a digital number proportional to the magnitude of the voltage or current. Typically, an input voltage may be stored on one or more sampling capacitors of the ADC before it is converted to a digital number. An ADC may use any suitable coding scheme for its output, such as a two's complement binary number or a Gray code.